


Made it This Far

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Pride Month 2020 [21]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I don't really know this is, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage, Nog is my gay son, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Sisko is back y'all, Spoilers, We all know Chief would come back for his favorite cadet's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Jake and Nog get married. That's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Nog/Jake Sisko
Series: Pride Month 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Made it This Far

There was something about being hip to hip with your best friend for so long that made Jake and Nog never think they’d move on. They thought they were going to live the bachelor lives as best friends. It made sense, and they didn’t mind either. No one beat the other’s company! They were best friends!

What they didn’t expect was for them to be marrying each other. Yet, when Captain Sisko left the station Jake fell into a state of depression. A state that only Nog could provide comfort and happiness in. Everything led to Jake falling in love with Nog, and Nog confessing feelings he’s buried for years. 

Jake ended up proposing on Nog’s twenty-sixth birthday. It wasn’t a spur of the moment sort of thing. He planned it out, read through the new and improved Ferengi Marriage Contract. No more paying the father for the right to marry. No taking the partner’s assets after marriage. Jake did pay a visit to Rom on Ferenginar, asking for permission. Sometimes it’s romantic to be traditional. With his savings and profit from his writings and reports, he saved up enough latinum for a proposal. There was no ring in Ferengi culture, a gift of latinum instead. Jake didn’t mind though, he loved Nog. 

They were having dinner one night. Jake had prepared dinner, searching through his father’s recipes for the perfect one. It didn’t taste quite the same as his father’s, but it would have to do. The dinner wasn’t the most important of the night. 

“I want you to have this,” Jake told Nog, sliding six bars of latinum across the table. 

Nog stared at it for a moment and then chuckled, a little nervous. “What’s this for, Jake?”

“Well, I-I want to marry you.”

Nog really started laughing then. “You’re kidding right?”

“No, I’m really not. You’re my best friend and the love of my life. Why would I be kidding?”

Nog stopped laughing immediately, looking back at the latinum and back up at Jake. “You’re being serious.”

Jake nodded, trying to hide his nausea. He didn’t see Nog rejecting his proposal. 

Then, Nog suddenly took the pile of latinum and slid it closer to himself. There was a smug smile on his face. “Yes, I’ll marry you, Jake.”

“Really?!”

“Of course. I was just surprised!”

Jake launched out of his chair at that point, rounding the table to kneel in front of Nog. He took his hands, kissing them. 

“You’re not going to regret this!” Jake said. 

“No, I’m sure I will. Like every other time I’ve agreed.”

Jake kissed him, smiling against Nog’s lips. 

  
  


It took months of planning to work everything out with Nog’s work schedule and Captain Sisko’s. Sisko had to officiate it being the Captain and all of the station. Rom and Leeta were coming of course, and Chief O’Brien took time off work at the Academy to make it. Nog always knew the Chief had a soft spot for him. 

“You ready for this?” Sisko asked Jake, waiting for Nog to show up. 

“Are you ever ready?” Jake replied, straightening out his jacket for the hundredth time. 

Sisko laughed, patting his son’s back. 

“This is so sweet,” Ezri commented, Julian at her side. “Jadzia always thought you two would end up together, you know? It’s nice to see she was right.”

“Nice to know  _ someone  _ saw this coming,” Jake joked. 

Nog came in, looking more nervous than Jake was. He thought that was impossible. But this all normal, the wedding jitters, Jake reminded himself. Jake began to feel more lightheaded at the sight of Nog, dressed in his dress uniform. He only wears it on special occasions. He looks so regal in it too. So much more professional than when Jake first met him on the Promenade all those years ago. 

“You look great,” Jake complimented, shaking. 

Nog looked away, flustered. “You always say that.”

He laughed. “Because it’s true.” 

Sisko cleared his throat, bringing the two of them to his attention. 

It was weird, having his own father officiate his wedding while all these adults who watched them grow up witness it. Nog’s father, the new Grand Nagus of the new Ferenginar, received comfort from Leeta as he tried not to cry. It’s made Jake feel some sort of pride. Rom has always put his son’s happiness first, and for Jake to know that he’s played a role in. Quark stood there stark-still, arms crossed and trying to look as if he didn’t care. But Jake knew otherwise, the way Quark worried over everything being absolutely perfect for the after party. 

To Jake, it feels as if while everyone was leaving and growing apart, he and Nog only got closer. A lot of things changed for the worse, but for him and Nog it changed for the better. Since they started dating, Jake has found that he can’t sleep without spooning Nog. Or how having someone to sit at home for, to give a loving greeting when Nog gets off duty. 

It’s clear to Jake that Nog tried hard on his vows. To meet some sort of Jake Sisko standard. Jake loved them nonetheless, appreciating Nog’s attempts. It was sweet, and he found it cute when Nog looked annoyed throughout Jake’s. 

They both fumbled through the exchange of rings, nearly dropping the rings in the process. It was dumb and silly and everything the crew expected. The two of them together have always been a disaster, getting into trouble without even meaning to. 

“You may-” Sisko began. 

“Don’t say it,” Jake requested, cringing. 

The room laughed, including Sisko. He nodded to signify the kiss to save Jake’s dignity. Nog was the one to do it, pulling Jake down by his tie to reach him. The room erupted in applause and laughter, but Jake didn’t pay much mind to it. His mind was dazed as he kissed his now husband.  _ His husband.  _ That threw him for one. He was married. Crazy. Who would’ve thought? 

  
  


The after party was nice and exactly what Quark wanted it to be. There was root beer of course, Nog’s favorite. A mixture of Ferengi and human cuisine. Jake sampled the tube grubs for Nog’s own amusement, gagging at the feeling of worms moving in his mouth. Nog kissed him after, finding it too endearing to pass up. 

“So, when am I going to become a grand moogie?” Leeta asked them, a teasing grin on her face. 

They both stuttered out a response, not knowing what to say. They hadn’t thought that far. Jake knew they could be good parents if they wanted to be, fun ones too, but with Nog’s ambitions in Starfleet and Jake’s willingness to follow him anywhere for a good story it might not be the best option for children. 

“I see a lot has changed since I’ve left,” O’Brien joked, lifting his glass to them. “Don’t get me wrong, I was very excited to see my Ferengi apprentice getting married, but I would’ve loved a little update every now and then.”

Nog chuckled, blushing a tad bit. “You’re absolutely correct, Chief! Should have brought it up once during our many transmissions.”

“You’d think after all my mentions of Yoshi, Molly, and my own significant other it would’ve come up.”

“I think the reason it never came up is because they’ve been giving each other heart eyes  _ way  _ before they even started dating,” Quark complained, butting into the conversation. 

O’Brien cocked his head, considering it and then nodding. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Why did everyone know before us?” Nog asked Jake, turning to face him. 

Jake shrugged. “I don’t know. We are kinda dumb.”

Nog sighed, thinking back to every stupid thing they’ve gotten involved in. Like all that trouble for that baseball card. 

Jake placed his arm around Nog, pulling him in closer. “Hey, at least we made it this far!”

Nog made a noise of amusement. “Yes, I suppose we did.”

Jake kissed his head. 


End file.
